One Moment
by DEACTIVEDUSER
Summary: A series of one shots.First chapter:NaLu.Second chapter:GraLu.Third chapter:LokiLucy.Fourth chapter:HibikiLucy. This is for Fawndapple's contest.Chapter 4: With Someone Lucky.
1. With Fire

A.N/My first Fairy Tail fic. :D I hope it goes well. I'm doing this for Fawndapple's contest. I'm starting this chapter off with NaLu. :D Read and review please!Tell me if you liked it! :DD

* * *

_One Moment_

_Chapter 1: With Fire_

The ice punch sent Natsu flying over the tables and knocking into the bar, where Lucy sat, reading. She ignored the fight as Natsu retorted with some choice insults before socking Gray right in the eye. Gray wasn't too happy about that.

"Ehhhh...what's the matter?" Natsu scoffed. "Had enough?"

"Enough?" Gray roared. "Natsu, I'm going to-"

Over at the bar, Lucy sighed. The stupid fight had been going over for nearly half an hour already and her head ached. Mirajane came over, a pitcher of juice in hand.

"You okay, Lucy? " she asked, refilling Lucy's empty glass with the bright pink juice.

"Yeah..." she smiled weakly. "I wish they didn't fight so much. My head feels like it's going to burst."

"I can't even focus on my book!" she added. "It's good that all I have left is just a few more pages. I'm just rereading it. "

Mirajane smiled widely. "Oh? What's the book about?"

"It's a romance. I-" Lucy was cut off by the hug weight that abruptly fell down on her. "Natsu!" she cried out, her glass having been knocked over on her top. Her top was completely soaked.

"Um..." the pink-haired boy stood up from where he had crashed, brushing bits of debris of himself.

"Lu...I, uh, I'm really...sorry...I.." he stammered, seeing the blonde girl's face go red with anger.

Gray took the moment to run off to a corner of the guild, knowing that all hell would break loose. He, for one, did not want to be anywhere near the perpetrator when it did.

"Natsu..." Lucy slowly said. "Did you just spill my drink on my top?"

The boy swallowed.

Lucy looked up from trying to wring the water out of her top and turned to her book. "Well, at least," she began, "My book isn't..." .

Her face paled.

* * *

A few miles away, people dropped whatever they had been holding in their arms.

"What-what was that?" a man asked.

The screams could still be heard, piercing the relatively noisy atmosphere at the market.

"It sounds like someone's being murdered," a woman said, the others around her nodded in agreement.

* * *

Natsu was shaking, even after Lucy had left the guild minutes before. Happy flew down from the rafters and landed smoothly down to a table.

" Lucy sure was mad, aye." the flying blue cat said.

"I...she didn't have any right to say that!" Natsu said. " I do too care about her! It's just a book!"

" It's not just a book, Natsu." Levy called over from another table. "It's Lucy's favorite romance."

"A romance?" Happy asked. "Lucy's weird. Why does she like books like that?"The cat flew back up and did a few spins, trying to impress Charle at the other end of the guild. He flew over and tried to give her a fish. Charle turned her nose up at his attempt to romance her.

"Maybe it's you who needs a lesson in romancing, male cat." she sniffed.

"Natsu," Mirajane spoke up. She had been deep in thought, thinking of how to get Natsu and Lucy together. Would this be the golden opportunity she had been hoping for? "Why don't you read the book a bit and see what Lucy likes then?"

"What for?" he asked ,scowling. "It's not like I can read it anyway. It's wet."

Mirajane sighed. "You could try drying it."

He brightened up immediately. "Yeah! Why didn't I think of that? Lucy wouldn't have been so mad then!"

Gray scoffed from his corner of the guild. "It's because you _don't_ have a brain."

"What?" Natsu whipped his head around. "Do you want to repeat that, underwear boy?"

"You looking to fight again, Natsu? " The ice mage stood up and unbuttoned his shirt unconsciously.

Natsu stuck his tongue out. "Go put on your shirt back first."

"I, uh, wait-what?"

Natsu started to dry the book, breathing out small puffs of heat. He tried not to burn the book. The last page, however, was a goner. The words were smudged too badly to be read. Remembering Mirajane's advice he flipped through the pages and found a page that looked as though it had been read many times before.

_He smiled at her, melting all resolve on her part. His lips were far too close to her for comfort and she tried to take a step back. _

"_No." he said before closing the distance between their lips with the softest kiss imaginable. "No," he repeated. "I want you." _

_Her eyes fluttered open at his confession and her lips parted to reply but he caught them again with his own. _

_She was melting, she had never felt anything like this before._

He swallowed. Lucy read this? She liked this? His throat felt dry.

"I wonder if she's ever kissed anyone before," he thought. "Of course, she has! She's Lucy!" he remembered all those times she had tried to seduce men and used her body to get what she wanted. He felt tight then. He felt insanely jealous, imagining another boy with her, their lips locked together. He imagined her saying another boy's time, tightening her arms around him, pushing him, pulling him...Natsu stopped. He wasn't _jealous. _Of course not. Lucy was just Lucy. She was his nakama. He just didn't want her to be with anyone else but him. "As friends, I mean." he thought. If she had a boyfriend, she just would have less time with the guild.

"With _me_," he said in his head guilty.

But then a thought unbidden came into his mind, of Lucy with her arms around him. Lucy, saying his name as he fiercely kissed her . Lucy, smiling at him and just him.

He shook his head, trying to clear those thoughts.

"Stupid boy," he muttered under his breath. Maybe seeing Lucy and giving her back her book would help? She would be happy to see it in better condition. She might even cook him some food. Maybe that was why he'd been thinking so strangely. He must have been hungry! He nodded. That must be it. Thinking of her, he felt a swoop in his stomach and he grinned. Yeah, he must be hungry.

He started to walk out of the guild, Happy following him.

"Eh? Natsu! Where are you going?" the blue cat asked.

"To Lucy's place!" he smiled widely.

At the bar, Mirajane watched the pair walk off. She smiled to herself. Maybe she should put out some romance novels around the guild where Natsu might find them. She knew he was a bit dense. "A few hints can't hurt." she thought.


	2. With Ice

/A.N/: Second chapter is up!~ ^^ Thank you so much to those who have added this to their story and author alerts. I'm happy about it. :D Thank you to _musume2006_ for being the first and err..only review for chapter one!haha,perhaps,I'll get two reviews for chapter 2 then? *hopeful* Thank you for taking the time to read this. :)

Disclaimer: I forgot to do this for my first chapter. (==) This disclaimer applies to all of the chapters in this story. :D

_

* * *

One Moment_

_Chapter 2: With Ice_

"Do another, Gray. " Lucy asked, fascinated by the ice rose he held in his hand. It glinted in the moonlight, shining through the small spaces between the trees. The ice rose glittered, sparkling little white diamonds every time Gray moved it slightly, twirling it with his fingertips.

"Another?" Gray asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Lucy said, reaching out for the flower. She held her hand out, wordlessly, asking him to let her hold it.

"It'll melt quickly," he warned Lucy. "Your hand gives out a lot of heat."

"Really?" Lucy asked, not paying any attention, her eyes transfixed on the ice rose. It was just so pretty. The pair were the only ones still awake. Lucy was keeping Gray company as he kept watch, Natsu and Erza had fallen asleep in front of the campfire already. Happy slept on top of the fire mage's head as he snored, small puffs of hot air heating the air around him as he exhaled. Erza slept nearby him, curled under a blanket, her beautiful, long, red hair fanning out around her.

"Hey, Lucy.." Gray began. "I think I might be able to make the ice move, you know?"

"Really?... Like Lyon."

"Yeah...but not as well as him." Gray bit his lip, not liking to admit that he wasn't good at something. "I can try though."

"Try it," the blond urged him. "I want to see." She yawned , covering her mouth.

"It's pretty late..." Gray thought to himself. "But...I don't really want to ask her to go sleep now."

"Oy," Lucy poked him. "I want to see it." She leaned slightly on his shoulder, Gray noticed. Swallowing his sudden nervousness, he puts his hands together and focuses. His hands shook slightly from nervousness.

"_Ice make bird!"_

Suddenly, a bird flew out of his hand. It sparkled and glided smoothly over the pair. Lucy stared at it, open-mouthed in amazement.

"Wow..." she breathed out. "That's beautiful, Gray." Gray opened his mouth to reply but his words were cut short by the ice bird's abrupt fall to the ground. It shattered into pieces, sending bits of ice everywhere. Gray's face fell, he had been hoping it wouldn't do that. Lucy turned to him and saw his expression.

"Eh...it's okay," she smiled. "Just try again."

"Try again and again and again and..." she paused.

"And again." she said softly.

Gray smiled at her, accepting the blonde's advice.

Lucy sat up and stretched before leaning back against Gray's shoulder. "I.." she began. "...Am not tired. I'm just going to close my eyes for a while." she told him, settling herself besides him , eyes closed.

"Alright." Gray said, smiling at her although she couldn't see it. He couldn't focus for a while, she was leaning on him pretty heavily and he was all too aware of his lack of clothes now with the girl resting against his bare skin.

"Lucy, Lucy, Lucy, "he chanted in his head as said girl started to snuggle closer. "Just Lucy."

He got an idea. Cupping his hands together, he focused. He closed his eyes and willed it to form.

"_Ice make Lucy," _he whispered and a miniature of the girl formed in his hands. Settling it carefully down on the ground , the tiny Lucy raised her face to his and smiled brilliantly, the same smile that gave him butterflies in his stomach. The same smile that made him feel too hot for comfort.

"Lucy," he prodded the sleeping girl next to him but she wouldn't wake.

Sighing, Gray turned back to Ice Lucy who was now sitting on the ground. She grinned at him and held up two fingers in a peace sign.

"Hey, Lucy, "Gray addressed the Lucy in miniature. "I think I might have fallen for you." He confessed. The tiny girl smiled at him, eyes as glassy as ice. He sighed, wondering if he ever really would be able to tell Lucy his feelings one day. He had wanted to, so badly, just now, tell her but he couldn't. He found the words were choked up in his throat, he wasn't able to tell her. He was scared. What if she didn't love him back? Maybe it was better for him to simply stay quiet. Their friendship might be ruined and he didn't think he could be able to bear that. He watched tiny Lucy play with some dirt on the ground, his heart heavy.

_Try again._


	3. With a Lion

A.N/: Third chapter! LokiLucy . :D I hope you enjoy it. Thank you to those who added me to their story and author you so much! Thank you to those who reviewed the previous chapter as well. ^^ Many many many many thanks!~

* * *

_Chapter 3: With a Lion_

"That's so cute!" Lucy said, pressing her nose to the glass. The display showed a stuffed lion plush toy, it's mane was furry and big. The lion was smiling, holding a big red heart. It was calling for Lucy, she was sure of it. She could almost hear the lion saying her name in the most adorable, persuasive voice. "Buy me,buy me..." Lucy blinked and looked to her right. A man in a suit stood there, smiling at her while whispering those words into her ears. He had been leaning over as she was, watching her as she was looking over at the toy.

'Loki!" she swatted at his arm. "Why are you here?" she demanded huffily. It was a bit annoying truthfully how he would slip in and out between the gates even when she did not call him. But she supposed she shouldn't really complain. After all it was more advantageous that disadvantageous.

He ignored her question. "This lion...it's really cute." he said.

"Ah, yeah it is." Lucy said. "Why? Do you want to buy it for me?" She teased him.

"Would it make you happy?" he flirted, coming closer to her.

"A lion plushie? Of course it would!" Lucy turned back to the display, ignoring his much too close proximity. "I'd hug it to sleep every night."

"Hug?" Loki arched his eyebrow. "Why hug a doll. When you could have me?" his voice trailed off suggestively.

Lucy turned to Loki.

"If I have to answer that, Loki..." She warned him.

"Lucy, darling," Loki purred at her, slyly coming putting an arm around her waist.

Lucy's face flushed bright red and she took his offending arm off her.

"Loki, " she sighed, exasperated and embarrassed at the same time. "You really have to stop flirting with me."

"But..." he took a few steps nearer to her until they were nose-to-nose. "Why?" he breathed out.

Lucy blinked at him before stepping back, only to find herself pressed against the window display.

Then she decided two could play at that game. She leaned towards him, closing what small distance they had between them.

"Loki..." she widened her chocolate brown eyes at him. "...You really need to stop playing around." she placed her hands on his chest and saw his Adam's apple, bobbing up and down.

"Please." She smiled at him before lightly shoving him away. He stumbled backwards, crying out, "Lucy!"

"Bye, Loki!" the blonde called out, walking away quickly in the direction of the guild. She waved at him as he watched her walk off, her strappy heels making that particular click-clack sounds.

Loki bit his lip, wondering if he had gone too far, for a moment he thought he had seen indecision and uncertainty in Lucy's eyes when he had been close enough to kiss her. But then that moment had passed and Lucy had pushed him away. But that moment...he closed his eyes, pondering. He had felt almost sure of himself, about to lean down to kiss her, knowing that it was what he had wanted. But...was it what she had wanted?

He sighed heavily, now unsure of where he stood with Lucy. Should he apologise?

Then he saw the lion plushie in the window display again.

He smiled.

* * *

Lucy walked into the guild which was noisy as usual. Her face was still burning red and she scratched her ear in an act of nonchalance, hoping no one noticed.

"Hey, Mira," she greeted the pretty barmaid.

"Lucy!" She smiled at the blonde. " A drink?" she offered.

"Sure," Lucy grinned. "Thanks." It was just what she needed, maybe she'd stop blushing then.

Natsu bounded over to where she was and sat down on a stool beside her. "Lucy!" he cried. "Let's do a mission!"

"Hm?" her eyes narrowed. "Have you picked one already?"

Natsu nodded eagerly. "Yep!" He held up a piece of paper.

Lucy grabbed it and scanned it with her eyes. Hmm...it didn't look too dangerous.

"Okay, Natsu. "She smiled at the pink-headed boy. "I'll just finish this," she gestured to the drink in front of her, "And go back home to pack."

"Alright!" Natsu punched his fist in the air. He was about to run off to find Erza and Gray but stopped and squinted at Lucy.

"Lu.." he said. "You okay? You look...red."

Lucy's cheeks burned, was she still blushing? She opened her mouth to reply but right then, the guild fell silent.

Lucy turned, wondering what had happened. Then she saw..._a huge lion plushie_ standing in the doorway?

It was pretty big, easily six feet tall. It was bright orange and it smiled at the entire guild toothily. Everybody stared at it, its mane was teased up high and it seemed to be walking. It paused abruptly and suddenly spoke,

"Lucy?"

Lucy's mouth fell open in amazement. Loki's face peeked out behind the plushie.

"Loki?" she gasped.

"For you..." he brought the lion over to the mage.

The entire guild broke out in raucous chaos, everybody talking about it all at once.

"So cute!" Mirajane cried out.

"It's adorable, Lu-chan!" Levy complimented.

"Awwww!" Uncharacteristically, Erza was having a fangirl fit over it.

"What is that?" Gazille blinked.

"It's a grown up cat, aye!" Happy yelled.

"Wow!" Gray said, eyes wide.

Lucy , on the other hand, was staring at the orange-haired spirit.

"Lucy..." he began but was cut short when she suddenly flung herself at him and hugged him tightly.

"Loki," she squeezed him tighter. "...Thank you." She let go and smiled at him, ignoring Happy's cries of "Oh, you're _sooooooooooooo _together!"

He returned her smile, aware of the sudden, tight feeling in his chest.

"I should go then..." He said, ready to go back to the spirit world.

"Wait, Loki," Lucy grabbed his wrist. He looked at the blonde, grinning.

"Why? Do you want me to stay?"

"No..." Lucy drawled and stepped close to him again.

"I just wanted to say..." she whispered into his ear, laughing. "I'll make sure I hug him to sleep tonight."

Suddenly Loki wasn't so happy he bought her the plushie.


	4. With Someone Lucky

A.N/: It's the last chapter!~ I'm happy you guys liked this story and so,I've made the last chapter...pretty long,as you'll see. It's longer than the three previous chapters. I'm quite proud and happy of it, actually. :D Hibiki was difficult to write. , But I do hope you'll like this chapter. As always, thanks to all those who have put me on their author/stories favorites/alerts. Thank you! And thank you to those who have reviewed the previous chapters! Thank you thank you thank you! You guys rock! :D

* * *

_Chapter 4: With Someone Lucky_

Hibiki couldn't believe his luck. Or lack of it, that was. He had just finished a mission in Magnolia and was currently in possession of enough jewels to rent a room for a night...except that...None of the inns or hotels had any rooms available. They had each turned him away and he was desperate enough to even flirt with the last manager(who was male and if there was something Hibiki was clear on was he didn't not swing that way). Worst of all, the manager had given him his number.

Hibiki crushed the slip of paper in his hand and threw it into the river. He wasn't able to get a train ticket back home either and had told the others not to pick him up, sure that he would at least be able to get a room for the night. He sighed heavily. He was pretty sure he'd have to spend tonight somewhere in a bar...or a club. Just the thought of the pounding beats gave him a headache, he was simply too tired even to entertain the girls tonight. And there were _many_ girls who wanted him to entertain them for the night.

"It's not easy being this good-looking," he thought wryly to himself, slightly smirking. He stared into the river as the day slowly melted away into night. The sun was setting and Hibiki really was starting to worry about where he would be sleeping tonight. Around him, people went about their business, unaware of him. Well, except, maybe the girls in the café, over the river. They were looking at him, giggling and generally checking him out. His stomach growled, he was hungry and cold. Hungry and cold were not words that should be used to describe Blue Pegasus mages.

"Hibiki?" he heard a feminine voice ask from behind. He turned around to see Lucy, clearly surprised to see him.

"Lucy!" He smiled winningly at her before bending on one knee to take her hand and softly press it to his lips.

The blonde blushed and took her hand out from his grasp. He stood up again and Lucy noticed he was a head taller than her even in heels.

"What are you doing here?" she smiled at him. "It's been some time since we saw each other."

"Since the Oracion Sies," he agreed. "I had a mission here earlier."

"Oh? It went well?"

"Everything goes well for me, Lucy," he grinned, ignoring the voice in the back of his head that asked if that were so, why couldn't he get a room?

"That's..." she paused. "Good."

"But then why are you just staring off blankly into space then?" she laughed. "Is something wrong?"

Hibiki stared at her for a moment, unsure of how to reply. Should he admit?

"I, uh..." he muttered under his breath. "I couldn't get a room."

"Oh...Well. You know, it's because of the celebrations."

"Celebrations?"

"Yeah...It's the town's founding day tomorrow. People come from other towns to see the lighting event, apparently." Lucy shrugged. "I'm not too sure either, it's only a been a while since I came here."

Hibiki frowned, so that was why he couldn't get a room.

"Huh..." he trailed off, lost in thought.

"Hibiki..." Lucy's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "Maybe..."

He saw her turning red and wondered absent-mindedly if he did something. He couldn't be too sure, his body moved automatically sometimes. It was too used to his playboy tendencies probably.

"__," she said hurriedly, her face burning.

It took a moment before he figured out what the girl was saying. His face flushed red too as he realised what she was offering.

"I...It's okay, I was just...thinking. Because you've helped us before. I thought I should.." The blonde stuttered, embarrassed.

Hibiki composed himself before replying,

"Lucy, if you really would have me, I'd be forever grateful." He smiled seductively before taking her hand and pressing it to his lips again.

"You really shouldn't do that, Hibiki. " She bit her lip, taking her hand away from his. He noticed that she was getting redder and smiled inwardly to himself.

"I.." she spun around abruptly. "Let's go!" she said to the air in front of her, glad he couldn't see her blushing face and walked off quickly.

Hibiki grinned, maybe he did have some luck after all.

* * *

They reached her apartment in a few minutes, Hibiki following the Stellar Spirit mage home the entire way. She didn't turn around once to see him or to reply to his calls of "Lucy! Wait! Let's walk together!"

Hibiki had been pretty sure she wouldn't reply anyway but he was getting some sort of pleasure from seeing the girl so obviously embarrassed. Which was not to say, he wasn't embarrassed as well. He was...He was just more glad he had a place to stay tonight.

Lucy took her key out and put it into the lock, pausing before turning it.

"Hibiki...you're sleeping on the sofa, okay?" She told him, still avoiding his eyes and keeping hers on the door.

"Lucy-chan..." Hibiki smirked. "I wouldn't think of even sharing the bed with you."

"Just the fact you said it means you were thinking it."

"Well, maybe I was...Were you?" He asked her, grinning even more.

She didn't bother to give an answer and opened the door.

She screamed the moment it opened, seeing Natsu and Happy lounging about in her apartment.

"Natsu!" she raged, forgetting all about Hibiki beside her and storming into the apartment. "Put that down! I told you! You can't read it!"

"Awww, Lu..." Hibiki heard the fire mage protest as the blonde wrestled something out of his hand.

"Lucy!" Erza called from somewhere further inside the apartment. "You honestly wear this?"

The Tatiana walked out from a room, holding a rather...sheer thong.

Lucy's face burned bright red as she raced towards the red-haired beauty and snatched it out of her hand.

"ERZA." Lucy gasped.

Happy suddenly flew in front of Hibiki's face.

"Aye!" The flying blue cat shouted. "Lucy brought someone home!"

Everybody turned to see Hibiki standing awkwardly in the doorway. He coughed.

Tatiana glared at him, stalking over. Natsu was looking him over, trying to remember who he was...He looked familiar...

Lucy was trying to explain to her nakama who weren't listening. She gave up, deciding he could explain himself and that she needed to take a shower. Right now.

"Hibiki!" she patted him on the shoulder before making her way to the toilet. "I'm going to take a shower so make yourself at home."

"Hibiki?" Natsu scratched his head. He really was familiar... Erza came closer to the Blue Pegasus mage, now wielding a sword. Hibiki took a few steps back, wondering if his previous situation was better.

A scream from the toilet brought them all out of their thoughts.

A naked Gray ran out, behind him was Lucy, wrapped in a towel and waving a shampoo bottle.

* * *

They were all seated at the table, Lucy was serving food. She passed around plates for each of them.

"Fish for Happy," she passed one to the blue cat.

"Aye!"

"Fire for Natsu," a plate of meat and a lighter was passed to him.

"Lu! You're the best!" He burned the meat before shoving it into his mouth.

"Shaved ice for Gray.." she sighed as she noticed he was now shirtless again. The ice mage took the bowl, smiling.

"Thanks, Lucy."

"Strawberry cake, Erza," she smiled at the redhead beside her who took the plate gleefully.

"And spaghetti for me and you, Hibiki. " She slid the plate over to him.

"Just one?" He asked, raising his eyebrow.

"We're sharing," she told him. "I don't want to wash so many plates after this."

He laughed.

"I think you just want to share with me," he said, twirling it around his fork and bringing it to feed Lucy.

The girl blushed but took a bite. Hibiki then ate it the rest of it.

"Delicious." He smiled at her.

The others watched, mouths open.

"Lucy!" Happy flew into the air and did a spin. "You liiiiiiiike him!~"

Erza glared at him and asked, "Why are you here?"

Hibiki opened his mouth to reply but Lucy interrupted him.

"He couldn't get a room so I told him he could stay here for one night."

"Ah," Erza nodded, satisfied with the answer.

Gray looked at Hibiki, wondering if that was really true or if he simply flirted hard enough with Lucy to let him stay with her for a night.

Hibiki noticed the ice mage's expression of doubt. Natsu had finished his food by then and leaned back in his chair, stretching his arms out.

" Great dinner, Lu!"

* * *

Erza had finally left, after threatening Hibiki with everything under the sun, should he harm Lucy or worse...do something_ inappropriate._

"Erza!" Lucy pushed her best girl friend out of the apartment. The Tatiana glared at him, scaring Hibiki but he wouldn't show it...Yes. He wouldn't. He'd just take a few steps back...Just in case.

Gray had left earlier, shirt balled in one hand. He had thanked Lucy for the dinner and when she wasn't looking, grabbed Hibiki by the collar and told him that if he did anything, he'd...regret it, to put it lightly. To be more descriptive, he had threatened him with bodily injury...particularly to somewhere Hibiki would rather not be.

Lucy closed the door with a sigh.

"Finally," she closed her eyes.

"Does this happen everyday?" Hibiki asked, putting his hands on her shoulders and started to massage her, feeling her stiffen at first before relaxing.

"Everyday," Lucy laughed tiredly.

Hibiki made sympathetic noises, kneading her shoulders.

"It's okay by me though..." Lucy smiled. "They're my nakama, after all. "

Hibiki paused for a moment. "So you'd do anything for them?"

"...Yeah."

Lucy abruptly took his hands off her. "I'll go get blankets."

Hibiki followed her to her room where a sleeping fire mage was snoozing away on her bed.

"Luuu..." Natsu muttered in his sleep as she poked him. The blonde had no heart to wake him up. Happy was sleeping too at the foot of the bed. Beside Natsu sat a giant lion plushie. Its size was ludricious, Hibiki thought. Lucy noticed him staring at it.

"It's cute, isn't it? She beamed.

* * *

The sofa was piled high with blankets and pillows.

"Is that enough?" Lucy asked worriedly, looking at it.

"It's more than enough." Hibiki assured her, noticing she looked cute in her blue pajamas.

"Okay then," Lucy dimmed the lights and went over to her desk.

She switched on a lamp there and settled herself.

"I'm going to write for a bit then go sleep." she told him.

"Mm.." Hibiki nodded and turned to the sofa. He gingerly sat on it and ascertaining that it was pretty soft, took his pants off, leaving him in just his shirt and boxers.

"Hibiki!" Lucy gasped, turning around and seeing him without his pants.

"Um... Should I put my pants on?"

Lucy blushed but asked if he always slept without his pants.

"Without clothes on actually," Hibiki answered, enjoying her blush deepening.

"Forget I asked." she turned back to her writing. She scribbled away for a few minutes and Hibiki laid down, collecting his thoughts.

He really was learning a lot about the blonde Fairy Tail mage today. He knew she was cute and had a good body...thanks to Gemini and that she loved her spirits. But he hadn't known she could make good spaghetti nor how comfortable Fairy Tail members were with each other. She really was interesting. She...she wasn't like Karen. Karen was beautiful and he had loved her that was true but she had been cruel to her spirits, he knew.

He watched her write, her blonde hair illuminated by the glow of the lamp and her long,lean fingers hold a pen. How she would stop every now and then, muttering to herself.

Hibiki closed his eyes, archiving everything he knew about her in his mind.

After a while, she stopped and got up from the desk. She switched the lamp off ,walked over to the sofa and squatted down.

"Hibiki?" he heard her ask but he didn't reply.

"Guess he's sleeping..." she said softly. " "Night, Hibiki..."

"I'm still awake. " Hibiki said, eyes still closed.

"Oh?" She asked. "I thought you were asleep already...I was just going to go sleep."

"You sleep with him in your bed?"

"...Mhm. It's normal for us. When he's not here, that's when I worry."

Hibiki laughed softly. "What? Do you like him?"

The embarrassed silence told him more than he wanted.

"He's just my nakama." She said, in the end.

"I never said he wasn't." Hibiki answered.

"I should go sleep..." Lucy stood up.

Hibiki didn't reply. He heard her soft footfalls and then, the click of a door closed shut.

He opened his eyes to the dimly lit room. He sighed, recognizing the warm feeling in the pits of his stomach. He stayed awake for the rest of night, unable to sleep.

He wished he was the fire mage in Lucy's bed.

* * *

~Thank you for reading!~


End file.
